desperatehousewivessfandomcom-20200213-history
Susan Delfino
Susan Delfino (nee Bremmer, previously Mayer) is one of the main protagonists and titular characters of Desperate Housewives. Known for being a hopeless romantic and klutz, as well as for her occasional portrayal of the "damsel in deatress," Susan is is arguably the most fragile of all of the housewives, and is often considered the nicest and most adorable one. Early Life Susan Bremmer was born to Sophie Bremmer, a single mother who had conceived Susan with a feed store owner named Addison Prudy, who was at the time cheating on his wife. Sophie was given good money to stay quiet about the affair and raise the child by herself, and she did so by telling her daughter that he father had been a merchant marine who died at war, during the Battle of Hanoi. (The Sun Won't Set/That's Good, That's Bad)Susan grew to be airy and ditzy like her mother, and as hopelessly romantic. It is assumed her grandfather had a great inmpact on her life until he perished. (What More Do I Need?) Susan was a popular cheerleader in her high school days, and graduated as valedictorian of her class. She lost her virginity at age 16, and found herself involved in streaks of relationships well into he adult life. (Every Day a Little Death/Not While I'm Around/Gossip/Connect! Connect!) She went to community college and became a children's books author and illustator. Her first penned book, Ants in My Picnic Basket, was a commercial success, in part thanks to the help of her good friend Loony Moon, a publisher. (They Asked Me Why I Believe in You). Susan married divorce attorney Karl Mayer. In 1992, the couple moved with their daughter to Wisteria Lane, a peaceful suburban neighborhood. (Remember, Part 1/Remember, Part 2). Susan and Karl shared a blissful marriage until the fateful time when she found out he'd been cheating on her with his secretary, with whom he then left Susan. The couple divorced, and Susan spent her time feeling depresses and hoping for a man to come and sweep her off her feet. (Pilot/Come Back to Me/Is This What You Call Love?). Susan's only companion then became her precocious and smart teenage daughter, Julie, with whom she shares an amazingly tight relationship. In addition to that, during her time on the street, Susan became great friends with some of her neighbors, particularly Mary Alice Young, Bree Van de Kamp, Lynette Scavo and Gabrielle Solis. (Pilot/Remember, Part 1). In 2003, when Susan and Karl were still married, Edie Britt moved to Wisteria Lane, and the two became friends. When Susan found out that Edie was sleeping with one of friend's husbands, she ends their friendship. Later on, Edie confronts Susan that she caught Karl with his secratary, Brandi and they are having an affair. Susan didn't believe Edie, and thought she was trying to ruin her marriage, so they were never close friends again. (Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know). Season 1 "A year had passed since the divorce. Susan had started to think how nice it would be to have a man in her life. Even one who would make fun of her cooking." The series begins a year after Susan's divorce from Karl, the father of Julie. Mary Alice's unexpected suicide provokes Susan's suspicion about the Young family. However, her attention re-shifts when she meets Mike Delfino, who has recently moved across the street. Susan begins to pursue Mike, only to find that Edie Britt has also taken a liking to the new neighbor. The series begins a year after Susan's divorce from her first husband, Karl - the father of Julie. Mary Alice's unexpected suicide provokes Susan's suspicion about the Young family; however, her attention re-shifts when she meets a plumber, Mike Delfino, who has recently moved across the street, and whom she meets at her friend's wake. Susan begins to pursue Mike, only to find that Edie Britt has also taken a liking to the new neighbor. In an attempt to discover if Edie is sleeping with Mike, Susan enters her home and overhears Edie having sex with someone upstairs. She accidentally burns down Edie's house, and flees the scene. Despite feeling guilty, Susan is pleased to learn that Mike was not in Edie's company. What she doesn't know is Mike is keeping a dark secret. Later, when she and her friends rummage through Mary Alice's belongings, they come across a note that indicates she had done something horrible and was being blackmailed for it, which may have constitued the reasons for her suicide. (Pilot) The women gather the following evening at Susan's to discuss the mysterious note that was used to blackmail Mary Alice. Susan thinks that they should share the letter with Paul since it could be used as evidence to find the writer. Later, Susan decides to make her move on Mike by inviting him to one of her "annual" welcome dinners for the new neighbors. Mike accepts the offer. However, knowing that her cooking is bad, Mike agrees to cook and hold it at his house. Later, they are interrupted by Edie. Mike wants her to come, out of pity, and Susan ultimately decides to bring Julie along, for moral support. Susan tries to impress Mike's dog, Bongo, who was taken more of an interest in Edie. She decides to butter up the dog by putting drops of gravy on her hands and face. Susan successfully manages to get Bongo to like it, but accidently swallows her earring and begins to choke. Mike rushes out of the the house with the dog it to the veterinarian. There, Susan realizes that Mike still has feelings for his dead wife (Bongo was alle) and that he will not be available for a while. (Ah, But Underneath). Susan has the idea to have a dinner party dedicated to the memory of Mary Alice, as it was one of her final wishes to reunite all her friends for a dinner gathering. She wants to invite Mike to be her date, but he catches her engaging in a fight with her ex-husband, Karl, and worries that Mike now sees her in a negative light. Susan decides to let go of her anger, but in order to do so, she first needs an apology out of Karl. But he refuses to apologize to her, claiming that he cheated because "the heart wants what it wants," and this all leads to an embrassing situation in which Susan finds herself locked out of her house, completely naked. She is discovered lying in the bushes of her house by Mike, who helps her break back in, and goes to the dinner party with her and makes it clear that he's still interested. Later, Susan does get her apology, just not from Karl - from his girfriend, Brandi (Pretty Little Picture). When Mrs. Huber finds out that Susan is into Mike, she gets the idea that Susan burnt down Edie's house to keep her rival off her track. Therefore, she subtly starts to blackmail Susan, using her burnt measuring cup (which Martha found in the ruins of Edie's home) as evidence. Susan manages to get her daughter to retrieve the cup from Martha's place, but meanwhile she has to distract Edie, and thus has the unfortunate idea to set her on a date with Mike. The cup is later destroyed, and Mrs. Huber is told by Susan that they are basically no longer friends from that moment on. (Who's That Woman?). Alberta Fromme asks Susan to care for her cat, Mr. Whiskers, while she is out on vacation, but Mrs. Fromme's house is broken into by Mike, who was doing research about the lane. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Time Jump Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Relationships Trivia Behind Closed Doors Gallery